


tell me what you see

by whataboutateakettle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutateakettle/pseuds/whataboutateakettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>four moments, each with witnesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me what you see

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this partially because I was getting too stressed by what I'm actually currently trying to write. And also I Kept imaging cute little moments like this. And also I wanted a bit of a challenge. Each part is exactly 250 words long, a limit I set myself, and one I found is quite hard to stick to. And also I've really never written anyone else's perspectives apart from Happy or Toby's so... here we go. 
> 
> (In my head these all occur within a month of Happy and Toby getting together, in the early stages of their relationship, as the rest of the team tries to keep up.)
> 
> I hope you like it :)

“Honey, I know you’re bored. I just need to get one more thing and then we can go, I promise.” Paige says, checks the list she’d scribbled hastily this morning.

“Hey Mom,” Ralph grabs her hand suddenly as she starts to move. “That’s Happy, right?”

He points across the road and down a bit, to a small coffee shop she knows quite well. And standing in front of it, black boots and all, is Happy.

Paige hums; a little surprised, a little curious.

“Can we go say hi?” Ralph asks. He wants to, she can tell, and she’s about to say yes, but then she glances across the street again. Toby walks out of the shop, two coffees in hand and a smile on his face.

Paige watches Happy grab for one of the drinks as he reaches her, but he holds it back. Instead, he leans downs and says something. If Paige expects anything to happen after that it would be some sort of crime, but it’s definitely not Happy pulling him down by the jacket and pressing her lips to his. The kiss barely lasts a moment, but when she lets go Toby looks triumphant and Happy takes her cup out of his hand. She turns a little to do so and even from across the road and down a bit they can see her smiling too.

Paige hums again, pulls on Ralph’s hand. “I think we should probably wait until we see them at the garage, okay?”

 

* * *

 

It’s two in the morning, the whole place is empty, and he’s just gone through an entire box of papers before realising the one he needs is downstairs on his desk. He heads to get it, but stops a foot out of his loft when he notices there’s a light coming from downstairs.

He steps to the top of the stairs so he can peer down cautiously. There are also two bodies on the couch.

Toby is asleep, legs up on the coffee table, head tipped back, a thick book lying open on his lap. Standard. Happy, though, is curled against him, also asleep.

He hesitates before going down, even though it doesn’t make sense. Waking them up would be a more beneficial right now, so they can go home and sleep in their own beds. Or bed, he supposes is the case now.

He walks down gently, and he’s made it halfway when Happy wakes up, looks directly at him, looks tired yet content.

“Sorry,” he hears himself say, “I just needed something from-” he points to his desk, speeds up his steps.

When he looks up again, paper in hand, she’s looking at Toby, before pulling the hand rested on his chest away. “I’ll wake him up.”

“That might take a while,” he reminds her.

She smiles, and it’s slight but it reaches her eyes and it’s different to anything he’s seen before.

He says good night, heads upstairs; half expects to find them there in the morning.

 

* * *

 

It’s very rare that Sylvester is the first one in. Walter doesn’t count, but even he sometimes takes a while to come downstairs in the morning. In fact, it’s only happened six times in the last year.

So when he arrives, and the garage is quiet and empty, he stops, frowns, double-checks the time. He takes a few more steps inside, is about to call out someone’s name when he hears something, murmurs and whispers, coming from the kitchen.

He doesn’t plan on sneaking, really, but by the time he gets close enough to see them, he realises they haven’t heard him, or noticed him.

They being Toby and Happy. They being Happy sitting on the counter as Toby crowds her, his legs outside hers. He’s holding bowl of cereal, spoon in hand, and she’s gazing at him as she sips at her coffee, looks entirely nonplussed about being in this situation in their workplace.

They’re actively whispering, so he can’t make out any exact words, and he’s not really sure he wants to, not with the way Happy raises her eyebrow at Toby, and the way Toby drops the spoon in his bowl so he can rest a hand high on Happy’s thigh.

This is definitely not something anyone should be seeing in a workplace, he decides, and takes a few steps back before calling their names, announcing his entrance as loudly as he can.

The next time he sees them, they are on opposite sides of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

It takes him too long to put the clues together. And he’d kick himself for it, but there’s no time. Toby and Happy are dozen feet ahead of him and there’s no way he can reach them now.

“It’s a trap!” he yells at them, motions for them to get back.

Toby looks back at him first, before looking at the building in front of them, and runs at Happy without a word.

He knocks her down and as soon as they hit the ground, the whole building explodes in front of them and it blows him down too. The distance between them means he definitely got off easy, and he’s up before they are, running towards them, ignoring the pounding in his head or the piercing sound in his ears.

Toby’s still on top on of Happy, barely holding himself up over her. Cabe half expects her to push him off her as fast as she can, but she just winces a little as she brings a hand up to Toby’s face, runs her fingers along his cheek before resting it on the back of his neck.

“You okay?” she asks.

Toby moves eventually, offers Happy a hand to pull her up and she takes it. He asks about their heads, their ears, their eyes, and for a moment Cabe thinks he imagined the tender moment on the ground. It’s not until they turn towards the sirens and lights, that he realises Toby and Happy are still holding hands.


End file.
